


A Simple Thing

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After Nora escapes the Time Bureau prison with her father's time stone, her first stop is at a Jitters to relive some of her childhood.





	A Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Iced Tea (Coffee) which I changed into chocolate.

One of the first things Nora did when she was free, when Ray's plan for her to escape Time Bureau prison with her father's time stone had succeeded, was to go to Jitters, to finally get what she had been craving for so long, a hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce.

Of course, her father had brought her one after Berlin, but that had been the exact moment when Mallus had taken her over completely and she had never gotten to enjoy it. So now, she intended to do so, to finally relive the last part of her childhood when she had been truly happy, before the order, before Mallus. It was such a simple thing but in a way it had become a symbol for all the things she was missing.

Except that it was very hot out right now and she thought about changing it up a little and instead get an iced chocolate. Turning it into a symbol of connecting to her childhood but changing it up a little bit, just enough to fit with the circumstances of her new life.

A symbol of a new beginning. When the barista signalled her, she took the chocolate, deeply inhaling its aroma and she nearly started crying. Taking the first few sips, she was so relieved that it tasted exactly as good as she remembered. So much had changed, she had changed, but it was a relief that some things still stayed the same.

Even if it was just a chocolate from Jitters.


End file.
